


You're Worth It

by Mer_bear03



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CEO!Mark, Ethan's an assistant, First Kiss, Fluff, He's a softie for Ethan though, M/M, Mark is a bit of an asshole at first, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_bear03/pseuds/Mer_bear03
Summary: Mark Fischbach is a lonely CEO who has a reputation of not being the most approachable.Ethan Nestor just so happens to be his new assistant.Mark realizes that maybe he doesn't want to be an asshole toallof his employees.++ If you read this right when it came out there was an issue and a HUGE part of it was cut out- I'd recommend re-reading where you remember there was a weird jump-cut ++
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda realized this has the same type of dynamics as _Blood In The Water_ just flipped lmao. It's very different obviously, but Mark is like "the boss" in this one and hires Ethan.  
> This story was a little all over the place because I didn't have a set plot when I started writing it, but I figured I'd post it anyway.  
> -There's a lot of time skips O_O-  
> I hope you enjoy!

Mark awoke with a start, hand reaching out. For what? He wasn’t quite sure. His heart was pounding. 

_Another nightmare._

Mark ran a tried hand down his face, trying to scrub the sleep from his eyes. His alarm went off a second later, irritating him even though he was already awake. 

He dragged himself out of the comfort of his pillows and blankets. A shiver ran up his spine once his feet hit the cold wooden floor. His home had always had an eerily empty feel. He’d hired someone to decorate it when he moved in, so it had never really felt like home to him. It wasn’t necessarily his fault though, he was too busy to decorate it himself. It was moderately furnished with things that the interior designer had described as ‘sleek’ and ‘modern’. It was just simple blocky couches and chairs, all either gray, black, or white in color. Mark didn’t mind too much though. It was good for whenever he had to bring business partners over. They always complimented his home, often asking where he had gotten his furniture. Plus, he was only home during the night when he slept, as soon as he woke up he was off to work. He was the current CEO of Fischbach Electronics. The name had always humored him, it was so straight to the point. Then again, that was the kind of man his father had been. His father had passed away five years ago, making Mark in charge at just 21 years old. He had stepped up to the plate immediately, something people always said they had admired. The truth was, he hadn’t done it because we wanted to. It was just because he was scared of what people would say of him if he didn’t. A son that refused to continue his father’s business was heavily frowned upon. Now at 26, he couldn’t back out now.

Mark continued to get ready for the day; showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed. He skipped breakfast after realizing he was running late. He was _never_ late. He also knew he had to go to lunch with another CEO of a partnered business, so he’d be able to eat soon anyway. He glanced over his outfit before leaving, making sure nothing was wrinkled. It was a grey-blue suit with a black tie and white button-down.

The drive to the office was short distance-wise, but it always took unnecessarily long because of New York traffic. Before he knew it, however, he was entering the huge office building. It towered above the others and looked even more intimidating standing at the base of it. He took the long elevator ride to the top floors, his secretary, Emilia, welcoming him as soon as he stepped out.  
“Goodmorning, Mr. Fischbach. As a reminder, you have a 12 pm lunch meeting today on floor 23, and your assistant is here today for his first day.” Mark froze a little.

_Oh yeah… I got a new assistant._

He had almost forgotten. The other one had quit earlier that month, claiming Mark was too ‘cold and distant’ and the work environment wasn’t right for them.  
His gaze locked with the man standing next to Emilie. He looked pretty young, probably in his early twenties. He wore a black button-up and black dress pants with hazel eyes and brown hair.  
“Ethan Nestor, right?” He asked, hoping he had remembered correctly.  
“Yessir,” Ethan replied with an easy smile, though Mark could tell it was a bit forced. He looked more nervous than anything. Mark nodded.  
“Alright, could you get me a coffee? And make sure Mr. Smith is working on the reports I told him about. I’ll be in my office.” Mark gestured to the door to his right.  
“Ok, do you want cream or sugar in your coffee?” Ethan inquired, taking a few steps to the side, ready to leave.  
“No.” Mark shook his head and turned, heading into his office.

If he was being honest, he didn’t really like having an assistant. It was nice having someone to run smaller errands for him, but it also involved having to speak to another person. He was a true introvert at heart, and while he could make himself seem sociable when he needed to, it was exhausting. 

Mark set to work on the stack of papers on his desk. Mainly agreements between different companies and reports from the various departments. There was a quiet knocking at the door before it opened.  
“Mr. Fischbach, can I come in?” It was Ethan.  
“Yeah.” Mark didn’t bother looking up, concentrating on whatever bullshit graph someone decided he needed to see and evaluate. A cup of coffee was set gently on his desk. Mark finally peered at him, raising his eyebrows to urge the man to say something.  
“Oh- yeah, Mr. Smith is almost done. He said he’ll get the papers to you tomorrow morning.”  
Mark cursed under his breath. He was supposed to get those today. It was the third time Smith had been late to turn in his reports.  
“Remind me to fire him after he gets that done.”  
Ethan seemed a bit startled at the bluntness but stayed silent and nodded nonetheless.  
“In the last file cabinet on the left, there should be a folder with the number 3 on it. Grab that and give it to Issac Kennings and tell him to find a replacement for Smith.”  
“On it.” Ethan padded to the left side of the room and rummaged through the folders. Mark’s gaze lingered on him for a moment, not quite sure why. He couldn’t deny that the brunette was attractive…

_Ok, Mark- you need to stop thinking now and get back to work._

He forced his eyes back to the papers in front of him and Ethan left.

\-----

There was an aloofness to Ethan that had Mark wanting to know more about him. Most of the time, people would take any chance they could to talk to Mark. He knew they wanted to get on his good side because he had money. He hated it.  
But Ethan never asked him questions, never talked about himself- still had yet to try and strike up a conversation outside of short responses to Mark’s requests. He knew absolutely nothing about the man even a month after hiring him. It irked him in a way he hadn’t been yet, and he still wasn’t sure why. It was normally a cause for celebration when people decided they didn’t need to try and force themselves into Mark’s life.

He shook his head as if that would clear his thoughts. It was his day off, he shouldn’t be pondering over this. He took a day off every month, and that was it.  
Mark stepped into a photography store. He needed a new camera after he broke his old one. He never really had time to go out and take pictures anymore, but he wanted one just in case. He did a lot when he was younger; wandering around the city and getting lost just to get some interesting shots. He now realized doing that as a kid was probably not the safest thing he could’ve done- no wonder his father would scold him for it.

The door made a small _ding_ as he entered, and the man behind the counter raised his head.  
“Oh, hey.”  
Mark blinked a few times, stunned by the man who greeted him. It was Ethan. He tipped his head slightly in greeting.  
“I didn’t know you worked here.” He stated simply, making Ethan smile like he had told a joke.  
“I don’t really, but my friend, Katerine, owns this place and lets me help out on my days off.” He shrugged, and Mark wanted to laugh.  
“You work on your days off?” He asked incredulously, walking further into the small shop.  
“I mean- I guess so. It doesn’t really feel like work to me. I like photography, and I like talking to people.” He shrugged again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mark hummed in response, though he still thought it was odd. Hearing Ethan say he liked talking to people was the exact opposite impression he had gotten from the brunette. At work, he seemed closed off.

Mark gave him a once-over. It was a little strange seeing him outside the office. He wasn’t wearing his usual slacks and button-up, just a pale blue hoodie, black jeans, and a beanie. Mark, on the other hand, still wore a suit. He had to make sure he always looked good since paparazzi snapped pictures whenever they could. As one of the youngest billionaires, he had to keep up his appearances.

“Whatcha looking for?” Ethan questioned before he could walk further away. He was now leaning on the counter with both elbows.  
“I need a new camera. I dropped my other one.” Ethan winced at that.  
“A part of my soul hurts anytime someone drops a camera.” He joked, “I’d recommend the Sony A7 III. I have it, and it’s amazing. 24.2 MP and 35-millimeter full frame. 4k recording and an ISO of 50-204800.”  
Mark’s eyebrows raised, impressed.  
“Anyway, I’ll let you check it out for yourself instead of listening to me talk about it.” Ethan waved him off and pointed towards one of the displays. Mark turned and, sure enough, there was the camera. He grabbed one of the boxes and set it in front of Ethan, who raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re not gonna look around at any of the others?”  
“I trust your judgment,” Mark replied easily with a small shrug. Ethan looked away, a soft smile on his face as he scanned the box. Mark paid and picked up the bag with the camera in it.

“I’ll see y-” Mark stopped when there was a knocking at the shop window, “Damnit.”  
Speaking of paparazzi, there was a crowd of them outside now- cameras flashing obnoxiously. Even from inside he could hear them telling him to smile and trying to ask questions.  
“Taking pictures at a photography store… ironic,” Ethan murmured, looking over at them. Mark sighed and started bracing himself to push through the swarm of people.  
“You wanna go out the back?” Mark stopped and looked back at Ethan, who gave a sympathetic smile, “The alley back there will lead you out and around the block, so they won’t see you. C’mon.” Ethan tipped his head, going behind a tall display case, where the camera-wielding men couldn’t see them. He walked over to a creaky wooden door and opened it. The hinges groaned and wobbled.  
“This thing is going to give out really soon,” Ethan commented, gesturing for Mark to go first. He hesitated for a moment, the room was really dark, and he wasn’t going to deny that he had trust issues.  
“There’s a light switch in there on the left.” The brunette said, seemingly amused by Mark’s uncertainty. Mark stepped into the doorway, hand feeling along the wall until he flipped the switch.  
“I never took you for the kind of guy to be scared of the dark.”  
Mark gave him a faux glare before trying to defend himself.  
“It’s not the dark I’m scared of. I just don’t like going into strange rooms blind.” That made Ethan laugh, a sound Mark hadn’t heard before. He wanted to hear it again.  
“Alright, that’s fair.”

It was a small backroom. Metal racks went all the way up, touching the ceiling. Brown cardboard boxes filled them, some were shoved in corners as the racks were completely full.  
“It’s a fucking mess in here.” Ethan slipped past him, and his eyes examined the room, “Well, I guess I know what I’m doing for the rest of the day.” He grumbled a little, picking up a crumpled up paper on the floor and tossing it in the trashcan off in the right corner.  
“Nice shot,” Mark commented, and Ethan chuckled.  
“It was pure luck. Someone above is trying to not make me look dumb in front of my boss for once.”

He led Mark to a dark blue door and opened it. The cool winter air rushed into the stuffy room, and he could see Ethan tense up beside him against the cold.  
“I’m sure as hell glad I’m not going out there right now.” Mark startled a little when Ethan pat his shoulder, “have fun in the cold.”  
And with that, Ethan stepped away and went back into the main area of the store.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Ethan acted differently outside of work. The urge to find out more about this enigma of a person was stronger now.

\-----

Ethan didn’t act any different at work that week. He never tried to strike up a conversation like at the photography shop. He wasn’t rude, per se, just distant. Mark was annoyed with himself for being bothered by this. This is what he had wanted. An assistant that didn’t try small talk or butt into his business. Maybe it was because he had heard from Emilie that he was very friendly to everyone else.  
“All of us love him, so don’t you dare fire him.” She had joked when he came in one morning. Did Ethan not like him? It didn’t seem like it at the photography shop. What had changed? He wasn’t exactly sure what he had done. Mark was never one to beat around the bush, so he decided to find out.

“Have you had lunch today?” Mark asked when Ethan came in after running an errand for him. Ethan only shook his head, keeping his expression neutral.  
“Alright, let’s go.” Mark stood from his desk and walked out. He heard Ethan stutter a little before hurrying after him and into the elevator.  
“I don’t understand.” He finally spoke, and Mark couldn’t help the corners of his lips from twitching up. He’d caught him off guard- good. Maybe now he’d start talking a little more.  
“What do you mean?” Mark inquired, acting confused.  
“Well, you- I… Why are you taking me to lunch?”  
“Because we both haven’t eaten, plus I wanted to talk to you.” Ethan tensed up at that, and Mark quickly corrected himself, “don’t worry I’m not firing you. It’s nothing like that.”  
Luckily, that seemed to ease the brunette a little, and he let out a sigh. It was quiet for a moment before Ethan spoke up.  
“Oh, shit… um, I have a deadly peanut allergy, so do you mind if I pick where we eat? There are only a few places I trust.” He rubbed his wrist, and Mark could see a metal chain underneath the cuff of his sleeve. It looked like a medical alert bracelet.  
“Yeah. I don’t mind.”

They ended up at a small eclectic cafe. The workers there knew Ethan by name and seemed very happy to see him.  
“Dude, you haven’t been here in forever!” A short blonde haired girl greeted him.  
“Yeah, we thought you’d like- died or something.” A lanky black-haired guy added, glancing in between Ethan and Mark. He was obviously interested as to what they were doing there together.  
“Nope, I’m alive surprisingly. Just busy with the new job is all.” Ethan replied, a big smile on his face.

When they sat down (at a table furthest from the windows), Mark took off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of his chair.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without that on,” Ethan commented, looking at him curiously.  
“Yeah, well, I never know when someone is going to show up and shove a camera in my face. I gotta keep up appearances.”  
Ethan hummed and nodded before leaning forward a little.  
“So, I have a feeling you wanted to talk about something specific?”  
Mark sighed and looked away from him, thinking for a moment.  
“You’re very confusing to me, Ethan.” He began, and Ethan’s eyebrows shot up.  
“I’m confusing?”  
“Yes, you act very differently at work around me. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t doing anything there to upset you.”  
“Oh! Sorry, no- you’re not doing anything wrong,” Ethan fidgeted in his seat, “I just thought I should act more professional there. I’ve never really worked in such a nice office building.”  
“I understand that, but you don’t do that with anyone else there. Is that the only reason?”  
Mark almost swore he saw Ethan’s cheeks turn a dusty pink color.  
“Well, I mean- you’re my boss. I thought I should treat you with more respect. Plus, it’s not like you act very friendly either.” Ethan pointed out, crossing his arms.  
And- yeah, Mark had to admit he wasn’t the most approachable person.  
“Okay, you make a good point.” Mark surrendered, but it seemed like Ethan wasn’t done.  
“Can I be blunt with you for a moment?” He questioned and Mark tipped his head, signaling for him to go on. There was a fire behind his eyes that intrigued him. There was clearly something bothering him.  
“Most of your workers think you despise them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile at anyone there- or ever, in fact. The only reason I didn’t quit is because Emilie told me that that’s how you’ve always been. She told me not to try and force you to talk or strike up a conversation. So I figured that’s what you wanted from me. I’m not going to try to tell you how to run your business, but I’d suggest trying to be a little more kind towards your workers. Their spirits are low, Mr. Fischbach, and that doesn’t help their work productivity.”  
Mark sat, stunned for a second. No one had been truthful to him like that in a long time. It was honestly refreshing. He could see the flicker of anxiety in the other man’s eyes, but he didn’t make a move to retract his words.  
“Well damn, maybe you _should_ tell me how to run my business.”  
That seemed to ease Ethan’s tense expression.  
“I appreciate you being straightforward with me. I’ll try to heed your suggestion as best I can,” Mark tipped his head down with a short nod and Ethan seemed to like his response because he gave a small smile, “I’m glad you didn’t quit though because Emilie would’ve killed me.”  
Ethan’s soft laughter filled Mark’s ears and made his heart thrum erratically.

_What the hell?_

“She’s great. She gave me some blueberry muffins yesterday, and I think I either have to force her to keep giving me more, or I’m gonna have to learn how to bake. I personally prefer the first option since I can’t cook to save my life.”  
Mark laughed at that, doing his best to try and ignore the way his eyes lingered on the other man and how happy he felt that Ethan was talking to him.

“Oh, and Ethan?” Mark stopped him as they walked out of the cafe, headed back to work.  
“Yes?” He turned his head, fixing Mark with a curious look.  
“You can just call me Mark.”  
“Okay, Mark.” Ethan smiled.

\----

Mark saw Ethan walk into the room quietly out of the corner of his eye.  
“Mr. Fischbach, you can’t possibly think that’s a good idea.” The old man, Mr. Yule, sitting across from him wore a disapproving frown.  
“I actually do and I don’t appreciate that you are questioning my every move.” Mark tried keeping his tone neutral, but he was quickly becoming irritated. Ethan set a glass of water in front of them both.  
“Hey, kid, can you get me a coffee with half-and-half?” Mr. Yule waved his hand at Ethan dismissively. Ethan glanced at Mark for a moment and Mark gave a short nod. Ethan left the room and Mark was alone with the grumpy old man again.  
“You depend on my support, Mark.” He continued.  
“Call me Mr. Fischbach.” Mark replied almost instantly in a low tone, “and I don’t. I could get someone else to replace your business. I have invited you here so you know what I have decided to do. Lowering prices may decrease income for a short time, but it will inevitably create more sales as more people will be able to afford our products.”  
Mr. Yule sighed, clearly aggravated. He flipped through the documents in front of him, and Ethan came back in. He set the coffee down and Yule took a sip. He made a disgusted face.  
“What the hell is this?” His head shot up, glaring at Ethan.  
“It’s what you asked for. Coffee and half-and-half.” Ethan replied, shrinking in on himself under the old man’s piercing gaze. Mark tensed, nettled that Mr. Yule was making Ethan uncomfortable.  
“This is horrible, you idiot. Why the hell doesn’t your assistant know how to make a coffee right?” He turned to Mark like he was expecting Mark to agree with him. Mark snapped.  
“Get the hell out of here.” He growled.  
“What?” He looked taken back. Ethan looked between them, eyes wide.  
“I’ll put up with your bullshit, but don’t you dare disrespect my employees. I don’t care that you have a title along with your name. So, get out of my sight.” Mark stood, gesturing to the door.  
“If you’re making me leave now, I’m taking my business elsewhere.” Mr. Yule threatened.  
“Good, I’m tired of working with you anyway. Replacing you will be the highlight of my week.”  
The fickle old man grumbled, glaring at Mark and Ethan on his way out.

“Please don’t tell me you did that just because he was being rude to me.” Ethan turned to him, worry written all over his face. Mark waved him off.  
“That was part of it, yes, but I’ve been thinking of getting rid of him for a while.” Ethan didn’t seem any less tense, “Seriously, don’t worry about it. You didn’t mess anything up.” Mark gave him a reassuring smile and Ethan’s shoulder drooped a little.  
“If you’re sure…” The brunette rubbed the back of his neck and Mark gave a playful roll of his eyes.  
“100% sure. Plus he can’t just talk to you like that, he was an asshole.”

Mark started cleaning up the table and Ethan joined quietly. He looked a little lost in his head, probably still not believing that he hadn’t done anything wrong.  
“Thank you, y’know… for sticking up for me.” Ethan finally said, a bashful look on his face.  
“Of course, Ethan, anytime.”

\----

_”So I’m guessing you can’t really go enjoy the city anymore.” Ethan crossed his arms over his chest.  
“No, there are too many people watching me.” Mark shook his head, and Ethan hummed in thought.  
“I have an idea then,” He smiled at Mark, “next Saturday, on your day off. Meet me at my apartment.”  
Mark tried to figure out what exactly Ethan was planning, but he didn’t budge.  
“If you know, it won’t be fun. Spontaneity is part of it.”_

Now, Mark stood in front of Ethan’s door, knocking on it. He had realized last week that he might like Ethan more than he should. The thought had made anxiety worm its way into his chest, and it hadn’t let up.  
“Hey! Come in, come in!” Ethan swung the door open before scurrying back into the apartment, disappearing around a corner. Mark couldn’t help the fond smile that crept onto his face. He was slowly getting to know Ethan now, and he was discovering he was quite the character. Always full of energy and ready for the next adventure. He toned it down at work, but after seeing him at the photography shop a few more times, he realized just how bubbly the guy really was.

Ethan came back, shuffling over to mark and shoving a bundle of clothes in his arms.  
“There’s a bathroom over there. Go put these on.”  
Mark stared at the clothes thrust upon his for a moment with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Just put them on,” Ethan groaned, starting to push him towards the bathroom, “just trust me.”  
Mark gave in and went into the bathroom to change. It was a black hoodie and baseball cap, grey sweatpants, and there was a pair of tennis shoes.

“Okay, so why am I wearing this?” Mark questioned once he stepped out. Ethan looked him up and down for a moment before smiling.  
“You look great.” He walked up to him and reached up to pull his hoodie on over his hat, “no one is gonna recognize you.”  
The action had them standing much too close to one another. Ethan seemed oblivious, looking at him with the same giddy smile on his face, but Mark was feeling too many things at once. He was focused on the way his hazel eyes sparkled and crinkled in the corners when he grinned; how his fingers were still gently holding onto the edges of Mark’s hood. He had stepped forward without meaning to, causing the already small space between them to diminish. 

Upon that realization, he stepped back, clearing his throat. Whatever bubble they had been in popped. Ethan finally let go of his hood, opening his mouth to say something. Mark was too afraid of what he might say, so he cut him off.  
“Are you sure this will keep people from recognizing me?” He asked, tugging down on one of his sleeves.  
“Oh- uh, yeah. I can’t guarantee anything, but I think it’ll work.” Ethan took a deep breath, expression puzzled. He quickly regained himself and looked at Mark with a smile.  
“Let’s go.” He grabbed Mark’s camera from the table and put it in his bag. He slung the backpack onto his back and headed out the door, Mark trailing after him.  
“So… Where are we going?” Mark asked, instinctually tugging his cap further down to cover his eyes.  
“I dunno.” Ethan shrugged, looking up at Mark before sputtering out a laugh, “you look like you’re going to try and rob someone.”  
“And whose fault is that?” Mark retorted, “..but you don’t know where we’re going? Or what we’re doing? What’s the point then?”  
“Listen, Mark, the most fun days are the ones where nothing is planned. Like I said before- spontaneity.” He replied easily, “have you ever just wanted to do something but couldn’t because of- y’know- who you are?”  
Mark thought for a moment. There were plenty of things he couldn’t do, but he wasn’t sure what he _wanted_ to do right then. Mark shrugged, and Ethan rolled his eyes.  
“You’re no fun.” He huffed, looking up at the sky. Just then, his eyes lit up. He apparently had an idea because he grabbed Mark’s sleeve, tugging his own hood onto his head, and dragged him into a random office building next to them.  
“Wha-” He started, but Ethan shushed him and took them to the elevator.  
“Am I allowed to ask what we’re doing now?” Mark leaned over to him, whispering. The mischievous glint in Ethan’s eyes answered the question.

So, Mark kept his mouth shut, even when Ethan pressed the button for the top floor. He half-listened to the dull elevator music as they went up. Ethan had, for some reason, decided to stand right next to Mark. They were close that their shoulders brushed. That was one thing Mark had noticed about the brunette. He wasn't very conscious of other people's personal space. Or, maybe he was and just didn't care. Mark would've immediately pushed anyone else off of him, but it was Ethan, so he didn't mind. In fact, he relished when Ethan was in his space. 

When the elevator opened, Ethan took his arm again and guided him down the hall, passing closed office doors. On the top floor was where the larger offices were, rather than cubicles on the lower levels. They stopped at a door marked 'STAFF ONLY: DO NOT ENTER'.  
"Ethan, I don't want to point out the obvious here, but I don't think we should go through there," Mark said, standing stock still. He had never been a rule-breaker, even if he knew he could get away with it. Especially now, if he messed up even a slight bit, it would be all over the news.  
"Yeah, I know," Was his reply, but he opened the door anyway.

_Why am I not surprised?_

The cold air rushed through the opening, knocking Ethan's hood off his head. He mumbled a few curses and stepped through the door.  
They were on top of the roof now. The fridged wind whipped past them, quickly turning both their faces pink with cold. Ethan didn't stop, however. He trudged right up to the edge and sat down, feet dangling off the building. Mark felt anxiety grip his chest seeing the other man so close to the edge.  
"C'mere," Ethan waved him over, and Mark obliged after a moment of hesitation. He opted to keep his legs on the roof, though, sitting criss-cross next to him.

His initial fear washed away almost instantaneously. The view was gorgeous.  
Sure, he’d looked out his office window at the city skyline hundreds of times, but there was something different about seeing it from the rooftop. No glass panes were separating him and the view now, no walls to keep the elements from hitting him.  
“Wow.” He breathed out, his foggy breath momentarily disrupting the view.  
“Pretty, isn’t it?” Ethan murmured, eyes fixed on the horizon. Mark hummed in response, unzipping the bag on Ethan’s back to pull out his camera.

He snapped a few pictures, happy to finally be using his new camera. He was glad he’d trusted Ethan’s suggestion- it was an incredible camera. He glanced over at Ethan, who now had his eyes closed, a soft smile playing at his lips. His chin was tipped upwards slightly, enjoying the sun on his skin as the wind ruffled his hair. Mark brought his camera up and took a picture of him before he could move. After the camera clicked, Ethan opened his eyes and locked eyes with Mark.  
“Please tell me you didn’t just take a picture of me,” Ethan grumbled, seemingly embarrassed.  
“So what if I did? You looked peaceful.” Mark turned the camera in his hands so Ethan could see his picture.  
“Huh, you know what? That’s one of the first photos of myself that I don’t hate, congrats.”  
Mark laughed and shook his head.  
“I’m sure you look good in all your pictures, I don’t see how you couldn’t,” Mark replied, without thinking much. When he finally registered what he actually said, his face flushed red. Ethan was staring at him and Mark couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if it was the wind chill.

_Probably the wind._

He was about to try and backtrack, play it off as a friendly compliment, but Ethan beat him to it.  
“Thanks.” He had a gentle smile on his face, and an expression Mark couldn’t quite read. He never got the chance to since Ethan surprised him by shuffling closer.  
“It’s really fucking cold.” He murmured, pressing their shoulders together and shivering.  
“It is pretty cold, we should head down soon before we both catch colds.”  
It was as if the universe was listening because the door leading back inside opened.  
“Hey! You two can’t be up here!” In a flash, Ethan stuffed Mark’s camera back in his bag and jumped up.  
“I think it’s time to go.” He told Mark, grabbing his hand.  
“No shit, Sherlock.” 

Ethan sprinted to another door, swinging it open and pushing Mark through first.  
“Get back here!” The man was chasing after them now.  
“Go, go, go.” Ethan hurried him in a hushed whisper, taking his hand again and leading the way. Adrenaline pumped through Mark’s veins and, although he felt jittery and nervous, Ethan’s quiet giggles had him smiling. They rushed into the elevator and Ethan chose the 2nd floor, rather than the lobby. Mark gave him a questioning look as he mashed the button to close the doors.  
“If there’s someone down there waiting for us, they’ll be at the elevator. And- judging by how the guy had a radio to communicate with the lower levels, there would be. We get off a floor before, and take the stairs.”  
Mark suddenly wondered how many times Ethan had done this. 

The doors shut just as the security guard came into view. They both took several deep breaths as the elevator made its slow descent.  
“See? Spontaneity is fun.” Ethan said, elbowing him. Mark laughed and elbowed him back.  
“Not if we get caught, dumbass.” Ethan feigned offense for a moment before a smile cracked through the facade.  
“Well, we just won’t get caught then.”

Ethan’s plan went surprisingly very smoothly. They slipped past the security guards waiting outside the elevator and made a beeline for the front doors. Once they made it outside Mark allowed himself to take a deep breath.  
“I’d say that was a very successful, unplanned, activity,” Ethan stated, nodding his head with a kind of finality that didn’t leave room for argument.  
“Yeah, it was actually really fun despite being chased out of the building,” Mark replied, walking happily alongside Ethan, who still had yet to let go of his hand. Mark didn’t mind though, he simply laced their fingers together. They didn’t say anything, just walking down the sidewalk in comfortable silence. Mark kept his head down, just in case anyone recognized him, so he let Ethan guide him around. 

They ended up in a park, and Ethan stopped. Mark looked up to see that he was staring at something. It was a playground. Ethan now had a dumb smile on his face.  
“Wanna go on the swings?”  
“Fuck yeah.”

\----

Just as Ethan left his office, Emilie walked in.  
“He’s good for you.” She said, setting a folder down on his desk. Mark raised an eyebrow at her.  
“You seem happier lately, and if I remember correctly - which I do- it started about the same time Ethan started working here.”  
Mark scowled at her, already becoming defensive.  
“It’s not because of him or anyone else. I don’t see why you have to comment about how I seem to feel.” Emilie, however, was used to his attitude and just smiled.  
“Whatever, deny it all you want. I won’t believe you.” She shrugged and turned to leave, her heels clicking satisfyingly on the floor.

Mark sat at his desk, staring at the papers in front of him. He had so much work to do, but he couldn’t focus. Why did he have to develop a crush on his assistant? It was probably the most cliche thing he could’ve done. He huffed out a half-hearted laugh at himself and stood. He hadn’t had a crush on anyone in years, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it anymore. Back then he had been convinced he was straight as well. He remembered vividly that when one of his friends in high school got a girlfriend, he had been jealous, thinking he liked the girl. He now knew it was because he was pining after his friend, but his mind made up some delusion because he _couldn’t_ like guys. That would be absurd.

Mark stood at the window, looking at the building towering around him. He could see the roof of the building he and Ethan had sat on top of at a distance. He smiled, fondly remembering that day. How they had sat on the swings until the sun went down, just talking and laughing. It was like he couldn’t think of anything or anyone else but Ethan. It was driving him crazy but in the best way.

The sun was setting now and he knew he should probably go home. He wasn’t going to be able to get any work done anyway. He was also exceptionally tired. He had had multiple meetings that day that all lasted several hours. There was a familiar knock on the door and it creaked slightly when it opened.  
“Hey, do you need me to do anything else before I leave?”  
“No, I was just about to leave anyway too,” Mark replied, turning and grabbing his bag, and stuffing some documents in it.  
“Alright, cool.” Ethan nodded and kept the door open, waiting as Mark gathered his things.  
“Oh, you don’t have to wait for me. I have to give Weslyn her report back before I actually head out.” Mark held the yellow folder in his hand, showing him.  
“It’s alright, I want to. I’ll be by the elevators.”  
Mark was about to insist, but Ethan was already gone. Mark chuckled to himself and headed down the hall to Weslyn’s cubicle.  
“I’m returning this.” He whispered to her since she was on the phone. He set it down and gave her a nod, “you did well.” She smiled and waved at him as he turned to leave.

Sure enough, Ethan stood by the elevator. Most of the lights had been turned off by then since almost everyone had gone home. Mark glanced over at the front desk, seeing Emilie had left too.  
“Ready?” Ethan asked, hand holding the elevator open. Mark nodded and stepped inside.  
“You’re going home earlier than normal, got any plans?” Ethan asked as they started their descent.  
“No, I just couldn’t really focus and I’m sleepy.” Mark replied, shrugging, “There’s no point in staying if I’m not going to get any work done.”  
“Oh trust me, I know what you mean. I have the attention span of a goldfish.” Ethan shook his head, smiling as Mark laughed, “Is there anything specific on your mind?”  
Mark froze. He hated lying, but there wasn’t a good way to go about telling your assistant/ friend (?) that you had a crush on them.  
“No, not really. It’s just one of those days I guess.”  
Ethan hummed and the doors opened, leading them into the lobby. As they stepped out into the night air, Mark saw some people approaching them.  
“Mr. Fischbach?” The faraway voices called. They seemed unsure, but they’d get their clarification if they got any closer. Mark sighed, he was too tired for this.

He saw them raising their cameras and a hand tugged at his forearm.  
“Let’s go.” Ethan urged him, once again pulling Mark along behind him. Mark found himself running alongside Ethan for the second time in the past month. It was an absurdly freeing feeling, being able to run down the streets of New York. The cold air blew through his hair and filled his lungs. It made him want to let out a giddy laugh, but they were technically still being chased, so he should be quiet. Ethan took him around a corner and into a dimly lit alley. He could still hear the voices and footsteps coming quickly.  
“Here,” Ethan threw his woolen coat off and gave it to Mark before fishing through his bag. He shoved a hoodie on over his own head and shoved a beanie on Mark, almost covering his eyes. Did Ethan always keep extra clothes in his bag? What else was in there?  
“What t-” Mark stopped as Ethan took his face in his hands and pulled Mark towards him. Their foreheads were pressed together, noses just barely brushing each other.  
“Just go with it,” Ethan said lowly.  
Mark instinctively grabbed Ethan’s hips before he knew what was happening. He was now angled with his back towards the entrance of the alley. He heard the rushed footsteps hesitate by them before rushing off, clearly not believing that was Mark. From their angle, it probably just looked like a couple making out, especially with the change of clothes.

Ethan let go of him quickly, but Mark was unable to get his brain functioning again. He kept his hands loosely on Ethan’s waist.  
“S-sorry, it was the only thing I could think of in the moment. I k-know you hate having your picture taken.” The words tumbled out of Ethan’s mouth at an alarmingly fast rate. Mark wouldn’t have understood him if he wasn’t used to the man speaking quickly normally. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. There was plenty he _could_ say, but the words were jumbled up in his brain and he was scared of saying something stupid. All he knew was that he didn’t want to let go of Ethan yet. He had always been the one reaching out to touch Mark, but now that the raven-haired man finally reached for him as well, his limbs felt cemented in place.

“Mark?” Ethan questioned quietly, giving him a concerned look.  
It was probably because Mark still had yet to let go of the other man and couldn’t pull his eyes away from him. With a hazy mind, he leaned back into Ethan’s space, allowing their noses to brush again. Ethan’s eyes widened and he took a sharp breath inward.  
“Sorry,” Mark mumbled, closing his eyes- unable to back away, “’m tired so I don’t have much impulse control.”

_Mark, you dumbass, you just made him uncomfortable._

He started to loosen his hold on Ethan’s hips, bracing himself for the repercussions of his impulsive actions. Ethan was never going to speak to him again. He didn’t technically say he had a crush on the other man, but brushing their noses together was evidence enough. Fuck- why couldn’t he have held it together for just a few more moments? Wait until they were far enough apart for Mark to gather his composure so he could avoid this from happening. 

He braced himself for Ethan to tell him off, even push him away since his hands still lingered on his waist, but his assumption was shattered when he felt hands on his face again. His eyes snapped open to see Ethan’s gaze searching his.  
“We shouldn’t.” He said, looking down at Mark’s lips now. Mark’s breathing stuttered as Ethan’s words registered in his brain. _We_ shouldn’t. He swallowed.  
“I know,” Mark whispered.  
“You’re my boss.”  
“I know.”  
“Tell me not to.”  
“I can’t.” Mark stepped forwards until Ethan’s back was pressed against the brick wall, “please.”  
He begged quietly. No matter how much he wanted it to happen, he didn’t want to initiate it. He needed to know Ethan wanted to as much as he did.  
“Are you sure? Things can’t just go back to normal after this.”  
“I know, I know. God- just... please Ethan. I don’t want things to be normal afterward. I couldn’t focus all day today because I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I’ve never wanted something- someone- so badly.”  
Ethan hesitated, conflict swirling in his eyes. When he finally tipped his chin up, their lips connected. His hands slid, one hand curled in the hair at the nape of Mark’s neck and the other on his chest, over his pounding heart. Mark brought one hand to the side of Ethan’s neck, thumb feeling his pulse. His pulse was racing just as fast as Mark’s was. He tipped Ethan’s head to get a better angle and his muffled hum brought Mark back out of the moment. He pulled back, a little worried he had somehow forced Ethan into that.  
“No, wait,” Ethan whined, tugging Mark back by the sides of his coat, “please don’t stop.”  
That was all he needed to hear to dive back in. Ethan parted his lips ever so slightly, letting Mark deepen the kiss. The raven-haired man felt numb to the world around them, only focusing on Ethan. He tasted like the cheap office coffee and peppermint, a taste Mark never thought he’d crave. The part of his heart that had been longing for Ethan over the past few months sighed in relief. He pressed himself as close as he could to Ethan. He would’ve felt guilty for pushing him so hard against the wall, but the brunette didn’t seem to mind. He instead kept tugging Mark closer, mumbling curses in between kisses.

Scuttling further down the alley had them breaking away from each other. Mark looked over for the source of the noise, keeping his hands against the brick on either side of Ethan.  
“Ew.” Ethan giggled when a rat emerged under the flickering light. He leaned his head back and took a few deep breaths, Mark following suit.  
“I feel like we should talk about this at some point,” Ethan said after a few moments of them catching their breath. His lips were pink and swollen, hair all askew. Mark suspected he looked just as wrecked.  
“I agree. How about we have dinner together sometime soon if that’s alright with you.”  
“Sounds good to me, how about Friday after work?”  
Mark nodded and leaned in again.  
“Are we done talking now?” He smirked and Ethan rolled his eyes fondly.  
“I suppose we are for now, but we can’t exactly keep making out in an alleyway. The rats are watching us.”  
“Fuck the rats.”  
“I’m not really into that, thanks for the suggestion though.” Mark sputtered out a disbelieving laugh.  
“You know that’s not what I meant you asshole.”  
Ethan just smiled and kissed him, almost like an apology for his bad joke.  
“Okay, we should really get going now.” Mark said when they pulled away again, “I can give you a ride home if you’d like?”  
“I’d love one if you don’t mind,” Ethan replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Of course not, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I did.” Mark waved him off.  
They walked hand-in-hand back to Mark’s car, not even realizing how ridiculous Mark looked with Ethan’s too-small coat and beanie on.

\----  
Things definitely weren’t normal after that, just as Ethan had said, but in the best way possible. They had both decided they weren’t quite “boyfriends” yet. They were just testing the waters and seeing where things went, going on a couple dates here and there. Mark knew going out with his assistant wasn’t the best idea, so they were both scouring New York City for job opportunities. Ethan hadn’t planned on working there very long anyway. 

“I could give you a recommendation wherever you’d like. You would get the job in no time.” Mark tapped his foot against Ethan’s under his kitchen table. Ethan was hunched over, eyes squinting at his laptop as he scrolled through an endless list of jobs. He would’ve worked at the photography store, but he said the pay wasn’t good enough to keep his apartment.  
“I appreciate the offer, but I want to get a job based off of what the employer thinks of _me_ , not you.” Ethan gave him a soft smile, adjusting his glasses, “Plus, you have enough on your plate as it is.” He gestured to the documents strewn across the table in front of him.

Mark grumbled a little, tidying up the mess he had made.  
“I’m just saying, if you want a little help, I will in a heartbeat.”  
“I know you will, and I appreciate it.” He laid a hand on top of Mark’s who flipped his hand so his palm was facing up. He gave a gentle squeeze before letting go and standing up. He twisted, hearing a satisfying pop from his back. He saw Ethan grimace at the noise out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ve gotta head back to my apartment soon, it’s getting late.” It wasn’t just _getting_ late, it was late. He just didn’t want to say it since he didn’t want to actually leave yet. He wished he didn’t work so much so he could spend more time with Ethan. Being at work didn’t count to him, since they really only saw each other briefly when Ethan came in to figure out what Mark needed him to do that day.  
“Or…” Ethan shut his laptop and shuffled over to Mark, wrapping his arms around his waist, “you could stay here?”  
It was a tentative request, but the look on Ethan's face was going to make it impossible to say no.  
“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Mark said instead. He wasn’t sure why, but the idea of staying made him nervous. Not that being able to spend the night with Ethan sounded bad, but it made things seem more serious. Mark wasn’t going to try to deny he had slight abandonment issues. His parent's divorce and some shitty back-stabbing friends hadn’t ended up being a very good combination.  
“We can stop by your apartment on the way to the office in the morning so you can change and you can borrow my stuff to sleep in. I have a bad habit of buying oversized clothes so I should have some things that fit you.”  
Ethan’s smile dropped after a moment of Mark thinking, taking on a more serious look.  
“If you don’t want to, I’m totally not going to force you. I won’t be like- offended or anything either. This is still a new thing, so if you want to go home you can.”  
“No, no… I _want_ to, but it just makes this more official- Which isn’t a bad thing!” He quickly added, making Ethan chuckle, “I’m just worried because the closer we get I feel like… There’s more to lose.” He admitted sheepishly, not one to normally talk about how he felt. Ethan hummed in acknowledgment.  
“I get what you mean, but personally I think you’re worth it. Even if this ends in a shitshow somehow, I’m glad I had at least this amount of time with you.”  
Mark’s heart melted into a puddle in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t experienced yet.  
“I think you’re worth it too.” Mark murmured, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s forehead, “alright… I’ll stay.”  
Ethan cheered and quickly made his way down the hall, rambling about his favorite oversized hoodies and which ones he thought would fit Mark. Mark followed him down the hall, fully aware he was trailing after him like a lost puppy.  
“There’s an extra toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink. You’re welcome to take a shower if you want too.” Ethan waved his hand towards his bathroom, rummaging through his closet. 

Mark brushed his teeth, opting to just wash his face instead of showering. It was already really late and his eyelids felt like led. He also knew he was going to have to get up earlier in the morning in order to stop by his apartment. When Mark padded out, Ethan had a small pile of clothes folded on his bed.  
“You can change while I’m in the bathroom.”

They both finished getting ready and climbed into bed.  
“Holy shit, I think I’m going to have to steal your mattress.” Mark breathed out as Ethan shuffled closer to him, laughing. Ethan’s bed was the most comfortable one he’d ever been in. It felt like he was laying in a bunch of clouds- not that he actually knew what that felt like. Ethan curled up beside him, throwing an arm over his stomach and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark ran a hand up and down him back, smiling when Ethan let out a happy sigh.  
“You comfortable?” He questioned, though he already knew the answer.  
“Yeah,” Ethan replied sleepily, eyes already closed. Mark leaned over to turn the lamp off, trying his best not to move Ethan around too much in the process.  
“Goodnight.” Ethan slurred in his sleepy state when the light flickered off.  
“Night, Ethan.” He replied, pressing a brief kiss to his temple.

\----

After a month of just “going out,” Mark finally decided he’d officially ask Ethan to be his boyfriend. Which, unsurprisingly, Ethan said yes to. Most of the time, Mark would spend any free time he had at Ethan’s apartment. It was much homier than Mark’s was; the walls lined with bookshelves filled with old books and pictures. Mark started finding his own pictures in picture frames around, filling his heart with something he could only describe as love. 

Ethan would often tease him for his varying personalities at work and at home. At work he was in charge, always telling others what to do. At home, he was always happy to do whatever Ethan wanted.

Despite preferring Ethan’s place to his own, it had become a little less unbearable. Only because Ethan had taken it upon himself to make the place “look like someone actually lived in it.”  
He remembered very vividly when Ethan walked in for the first time.

_”Mark, there’s absolutely no way you live here.” He shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face.  
“What do you mean?”  
“This place looks deserted, like ghosts would live here- not you.”_

He had laughed and started making suggestions on how Mark should’ve decorated it. He thought they had just been suggestions, but he was proven very wrong when Ethan walked in one day. He was carrying large pictures he had taken and framed, as well as plants and blankets to throw on the couches. Bit by bit as the year went on, Ethan had added color and personality to Mark’s apartment, making it less depressing to be in. Whenever he was there by himself, he didn’t feel so lonely. Everything there reminded him of Ethan now.

\----

“Hey, umm, Mark?” Ethan called to him, his tone worried Mark.  
“Yes, are you alright?” Mark rounded the corner, seeing Ethan looking at the newspaper. His grip on the paper was tight, crinkling it around his fingers. Ethan didn’t say anything in response.  
“What’s wrong, love?” He quickly made his way over, putting an arm around his shoulders. He looked at the paper and- oh.  
In big bold letters on the front read: _’FISCHBACH’S SECRET BOYFRIEND?’_  
There was a picture of them standing outside a restaurant. Mark was kissing Ethan’s forehead.  
Mark wasn’t out to the public yet so that was going to send people into a frenzy. He wasn’t necessarily worried about his own reputation, he was more worried about what people would say to Ethan. People could be cruel.

“Okay, tell me how you’re feeling.” Mark tried coaxing the paper out of Ethan’s hands, who shakily released his grip on it.  
“Honestly, I’m a little nervous,” Ethan’s voice wobbled and he wrung his hands together, “Are you mad?”  
“Mad?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows and Ethan nodded, “I’m not mad, I’m just worried about you is all. You seem really upset.”  
“I’m upset because I thought you would be,” Ethan replied, looking up at him. Mark smiled.  
“So we’re both worried that the other is unhappy with this?” He clarified and Ethan cracked a small smile.  
“I guess we are.”  
“I have to admit, I was hoping I’d be able to actually talk to the press about this before they made a big deal out of it, but I’m glad it’s out now. I was tired of having to hide you.”  
Ethan giggled and Mark pulled him in for a kiss. Mark wasn’t typically one for cheesy sentiments, but every time he kissed Ethan it felt like their first one. It was an electrifying feeling and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“I do want to warn you though,” Mark said when they broke away, “that people are jerks and some of them are going to say some fucked up things about us.”  
“I know, this isn’t really my first time coming out. It wasn’t necessarily to this large of an audience, but high school kids can be cruel.” Ethan ran his hands down Mark’s arms so he could hold his hands.

“Do you want to dress up to go to a nice restaurant tonight? I wanna show you off now.” Mark asked, lifting one of Ethan’s arms to spin him around. He held him so the brunette’s back was against his chest. He kissed under his ear, along his jawline.  
“Babe, my neck is way too ticklish for that, especially with your facial hair.” Ethan laughed and wiggled around a little, but made no real effort to escape, “but yes, I’d love to go out tonight.”

Ethan reached up with his hand, carding his fingers through Mark’s hair as best he could since the raven-haired man was still behind him. He sighed happily, leaning into Mark’s touch.  
“Do you want to do something before dinner?” Ethan asked and Mark perked up at that. He could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey- me again!  
> If you have a suggestion for an AU you want me to write with Mark and Ethan, drop them in the comments :)


End file.
